The past few years have produced a number of improvements in landscaping design. One popular feature includes separating portions of landscaping, such as grass and garden areas, or separating areas of a garden, with borders. To serve the purpose of the dividers, there are a few options available. Lengths of bricks or rocks can be formed into a border, with or without mortaring agents. Unfortunately, properly selecting individual stones and/or bricks to use in a border, and then carefully placing the stones or bricks in an aesthetically pleasing fashion is a tedious and arduous task.
To improve the process, a few sections or blocks of borders have been introduced into the market. Such blocks typically have a pattern, such as scallops, along a top edge as viewed from the side, and have a planar bottom to easily rest upon flat ground. Many blocks have vertically planar edges that can abut a nearby block, thus forming a length of landscaping edging. Unfortunately, blocks meeting in this manner are often prone to undesired movement, such as, e.g., falling over due to nature, or an inadvertent kick. Any less-than-perfect arrangement of such blocks can be quite apparent and unappealing.
As an improvement, some blocks have connection points, either a direct connection to an element anchored in the ground, which does not guarantee proper alignment of the blocks, or a connection of sorts with the neighboring block. Such connections between blocks tend to include angled surfaces in a male-female relationship. To an observer, the connection points are generally quite apparent as viewed from either one or both of a direct side view or a direct top view of the edging line.
Furthermore, few, if any blocks make any allowance for curved or angled edging lines. The few that do are generally configured only for such angled or curved lines and do not function well in a relatively straight line of edging. The blocks configured for relatively straight edging generally have undesirable protrusions and gaps at the joint. For example, one block set includes a lower jutting portion on one end and an overhanging section on the opposite end. The ends are configured such that the overhanging portion of one block can rest atop the lower jutting portion of another block. Such arrangement can work to minimize the visible transition from block to block, however, any curvature or angling of the edging line makes either the jutting portion uncovered or the overhanging portion at least partially left overhanging nothing. As the purpose of the blocks is to minimize the time spent, while producing a visibly seamless landscape edging, there leaves much room for improvement in the field.